


Meditating Moments

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candles, Hat Theft, M/M, Meditation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit takes a break just for himself after the emotional rollercoaster that was figuring out his relationships.Of course his hat thieves want his attention after that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Meditating Moments

Sure, Deceit had wanted answers and to know just what relationship his hat thieves wanted with him and now he’d gotten them, but he’d still gone through a rather emotions heavy week finding it all out. So he was taking a break.

Roman and Virgil still hadn’t returned from the imagination after Logan tried clarifying all the relationships among them and Logan was helping Thomas with something regarding the channel. That left Deceit at least an hour or two to just relax.

With how low his emotional energy felt he was tempted to curl up and have a nap but one of his candles caught his attention first.There had been quite a few times where Thomas had tried meditating, alone or with his friends and now Deceit thought that just might be a way to wind down after the week.

He didn’t do anything special in particular, merely lighting the candle and watching the flame while slowing his breathing. After a while all his focus was taken over by the candle, mesmerised by the flickers in the flame from his breathing or the occasional breeze that got under his door. 

It was healing to sit in the quiet like that, stilling the thoughts that span over how Thomas could look after himself or the ways his role was used by their human. He didn’t need to worry about the other sides, or anything aside from relaxing and watching the flame.

A couple of hours had passed when Deceit blinked out of his meditation, mostly because the tealight candle he’d lit had gone out. 

He’d registered at some point in the mediation that someone had opened the door to his room, probably to check on him but left without speaking. The main thing that reminded Deceit of that was that his hat was now missing when he’d definitely been wearing it when beginning the meditation.

With a sigh he sank into Roman’s room where he guessed the hat would be.

“Dee! Come cuddle with us! We’re watching Moana.” Roman called excitedly. He was already curled up on his bed with Logan and Virgil either side of him, smiling as well.

Moana looked to be at the point where she finally left the island so Deceit’s hat must have been taken a while before. “Sure, how can I refuse.” He rolled his eyes, easily slotting between Logan and Roman on the bed.


End file.
